There is a recognized and compelling need for the rapid and accurate diagnosis of common infectious diseases in an out-patient setting. This need results from a rapidly emerging trend toward what is sometimes referred to as “patient centric care” in which convenience—along with better health outcomes and low-cost—becomes a key market driver.
The field of in vitro diagnostics is well established, with many manufacturers and a wide spectrum of products and technologies. The testing for infectious pathogens in human patient specimens is largely confined to centralized laboratory testing in Clinical Laboratory Improvement Amendment (CLIA) rated medium-complexity or high-complexity facilities. Commonplace techniques used in such laboratories include traditional culturing of specimens, immunological assaying using Enzyme-Linked Immunosuppressant Assay (ELISA), nucleic acid testing (such as polymerase chain reaction, PCR), and other methods.